


Amanti dannati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La ragazza di fuoco [3]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Revolution, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: (Wtf). A vincere gli Hunger Games sono sempre un maschio e una femmina di due distretti. In questo caso hanno vinto il favorito Cato e Katniss. L'unico modo per entrambi di continuare a vivere è dare in pasto al Distretto 1 la loro storia d'amore. Riuscirà davvero un sentimento a nascere tra questi due?Scritta a quattro mani con Darcy Taserqueen Lewis...





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Attesa

Oltre il finestrino, le abitazioni diventavano sempre più sporadiche ed il terreno s’ingrigiva, ricoprendosi di sterpaglie. Cato chiuse gli occhi.

_ Marvel era steso a faccia in su, le braccia aperte. Il suo cadavere affondava nell’erba umida. I suoi occhi sgranati erano grigi. La freccia conficcata nel suo collo era sporca di sangue rappreso. _

Cato espirò rumorosamente e strinse un pugno.

_ La testa di Clove era spaccata a metà, una roccia sporca di sangue e cervella era abbandonata accanto al suo corpo senza vita. Le braccia erano allungate davanti a sé, era raggomitolata su se stessa, abbandonata. _

Cato strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, avvertendo una fitta al cuore.

\- Maledetto Tresh, non te l’ho fatta pagare abbastanza – pensò. Digrignò i denti e le sue narici si dilatarono. Si portò un bicchiere alle labbra, ne sorseggiò il contenuto e lo allontanò dal viso. Osservò il vetro e vide l’immagine del cadavere di Peeta, steso a testa in giù. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e finì di bere il liquore all’interno del bicchiere. Si piegò in avanti e mise il bicchiere sul tavolo.

\- Ed ora devo incontrare la Ragazza in fiamme, probabilmente non vede l’ora di strangolarmi. Chissà se approfitterà della prima pausa pubblicitaria -. Il finestrino si era ricoperto di uno strato di vapore acqueo, sentiva il rumore ritmico delle ruote del treno.

\- Quella maledetta cocciuta, una ribelle convinta di potersela cavare senza allearsi con chicchessia. Beh, la sua testardaggine l’ha premiata, è sopravvissuta – rifletté.

_ Katniss era semi-nascosta dietro una serie di felci. La lunga coda mora le copriva metà del viso olivastro. Da lei proveniva un forte odore di erbe e selvaggina. Affondava nel terreno umido, ricoprendosi di fango. _

Cato ti deterse le labbra con la lingua, le orecchie accaldate.

“Probabilmente se ce le fossimo date, quella specie di animale selvatico mi avrebbe sbranato, più che sconfitto” bisbigliò con voce rauca. Il treno iniziò a rallentare, muovendosi a scatti.

“Poco male, proverà a linciarmi appena scenderò da questo treno. Non sono neanche sicuro che i pacificatori riusciranno a fermarla in tempo”. Le sue iridi tendevano al grigio, i suoi occhi erano sporgenti e il suo corpo rigido. Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò dal tavolo di legno con una serie di movimenti meccanici.


	2. Cap. 2 Incontro

_ _ Cap. 2 Incontro

  
  
_Se non puoi essere la cura, almeno cerca di essere il veleno_

 __  


Il fiato si condensava davanti al viso di Cato. Il giovane avanzava con una serie di passi cadenzati, verso un edificio candido lungo un vialetto ricoperto di ciottoli.

\- Non pensavo che il Distretto 2 fosse così deserto – rifletté. Strinse un pugno fino a far scricchiolare le nocche, inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, guardando la porta davanti a sé.

“Non andrò a letto con un assassino!”  sentì la giovane gridare dall’interno. Rabbrividì e socchiuse gli occhi.

\- Ecco perché non è venuta ad accogliermi al treno – si disse.

“Presto le telecamere saranno qui, non gridare!” sentì sbraitare Effie. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue nocche erano diventate bianche e la mano gli doleva.

“Se non sembrerete improvvisamente innamorati, sarà la fine. Vuoi fare morire la tua famiglia per un capriccio?!” ululò Haymitch dall’interno. Le unghie di Cato graffiarono la pelle del suo palmo. Cato alzò il braccio e bussò sulla porta dell’appartamento degli Everdeen. Si sentirono dei passi, la porta si aprì e Cato si trovò davanti la giovane. Aveva la fronte corrugata e i suoi occhi erano ingrigiti.

“Tra poco dobbiamo andare al servizio fotografico per i vincitori. Hanno voluto che ti venissi a prendere io” disse con tono roco. Katniss uscì dalla porta, chiudendosela alle spalle.

“Possiamo andare anche adesso” rispose con tono duro.


	3. Cap.3 Revolution

Cap.3 Revolution  
  
Katniss osservava Cato seduto davanti a lei, a ogni movimento del treno il tavolo di legno davanti a lei tremava. Il giovane guardò il viso della giovane a sua volta.  
\- Il suo sguardo mi sta trafiggendo come una lama accuminata – pensò. Si morse l’interno della guancia, rimanendo con la schiena ritta.  
\- Non so cosa dire, o fare, mi odia … e al momento sono così vuoto che penso che il suo odio potrebbe colmarmi – pensò. Guardò fuori dal finestrino, guardando il set del Distretto Due avvicinarsi.  
“Ti conviene mangiare adesso, dopo non avremo più tregua … gli impegni saranno vari, pubblicità, comparse, conferenze” disse atono. Deglutì e si voltò nuovamente verso Katniss.  
“Se ti serve del tempo da sola, prenditelo ora, poi saremo sempre sotto i riflettori. Tranquilla, al distretto Due non mi aspetta più nessuno” spiegò. Tamburellò con le dita sul tavolo e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte.  
“Cosa significa la tua spilla?” chiese.  
Katniss si portò la mano alla spilla e ne accarezzò la superficie.  
"E' una ghiandaia imitatrice" rispose secca.  
"È un oggetto che ti s'addice. Non penso, però, che i fotografi di stretta osservanza capitolina te la faranno indossare sui loro sfarzosi abiti colorati e deleteri per la psiche" disse atono. Incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso.   
"Ha un significato preciso per te, immagino" sussurrò. Sospirò, tenendo le labbra socchiuse. Katniss osservò il ciuffo biondo del giovane che tendeva verso l'alto.   
"Al due ci sono solo piccioni" spiegò Cato. La luce del sole faceva brillare i suoi occhi azzurro scuro di riflessi color fiordaliso.  
Katniss appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Nella mia zona le ghiandaie imitatrici sono comuni, tanto che so imitare il loro verso. Però non credo che tu voglia parlare della caratteristiche di questi ... non-piccioni" ribatté secca. Cato sciolse le braccia e si sporse in avanti, il tavolinetto gli premette contro il petto.  
"No, in realtà vorrei svegliarmi in camera mia, la mattina della Mietitura e scappare sotto le coperte ignorando mio padre che minaccia di picchiarmi se non mi offro volontario" rispose. Katniss rabbrividì sentendo il suo tono amozionale.  
"Non voglio parlare di niente, vorrei solo ascoltare qualcuno raccontarmi che mentre noi moriamo e ci affanniamo per vivere un'ora in più, esistono ancora persone con ricordi felici, perché non ne ho nemmeno uno, io". Ammise Cato. Abbassò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Non dell'ultimo... quinquennio".  
Katniss inarcò un sopracciglio e si sporse all'indietro, appoggiandosi allo schienale.  
"Eppure voi siete tra quelli messi meglio. Voi mangiate". Calcò l'ultima parola e sentì un sapore acido in bocca. - Non so cosa darei perché mia sorella possa avere i tuoi agi - rifletté.  
Cato distolse lo sguardo dalla ragazza.  
"Se c'è una cosa che la Cornucopia mi ha insegnato è che siamo tutti uguali. Non ho mai sofferto la fame, ma ...". Allargò leggermente le mani.  
"C'è modo e modo di morire di fame". Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, una ruga di espressione gli comparve sulla fronte.  
"Clove non era matta, Clove era una bambina meravigliosa". Deglutì.  
"Un giorno in accademia l'hanno mandata in un ufficio diverso dal nostro e quando ci è uscita stava sventrando una lucertola con un coltellino". Proseguì. Riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi liquide riflettevano gli occhi della ragazza di fuoco.  
"Vuoi del pane? Su questo treno ce ne è per due città e ad avanzarne. Non ha senso che ci recriminiamo ora chi siamo o dove siamo nati e ...". La sua voce si fece più roca.  
"Siamo solo ricchi, non felici". Ammise.  
Katniss lo guardò in viso, si sporse in avanti fino ad avvicinarsi il suo viso a quello dell'altro.  
"Su una cosa hai ragione, siamo uguali. Il nemico non era lei, il nemico non sei tu" disse. Aprì le mani, distanziando le dita e le appoggiò sul tavolo.  
"Non posso accettare che questo pane sia solo qui. Sai qual è la vera caratteristica delle ghiandaie imitatrici? Si occupano anche degli altri uccelli". Si deterse le labbra, le sue iridi erano liquide. "Ed io vorrei che, invece, di dividerci in una guerra tra distretti, fossimo uniti. Il cibo c'è, se solo fosse distribuito".  
Cato annuì.  
\- Non potrei essere più d'accordo -  
"Quello che però non sappiamo entrambi è come portarli dalla nostra in una ribellione più o meno annunciata. Da qui in poi temo sia conversazione da non tenere su un treno che sfreccia verso un distretto fedelissimo alla capitale,ma avremo pane per tutti". Riaprì del tutto gli occhi.   
"Perché è semplicemente giusto così". Concluse addolcendo il tono.


	4. Cap.4 Incinta

Cap.4 Incinta  
  
  
Katniss osservò il proprio vestito bianco davanti allo specchio ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. Si voltò verso Cato. Effie gli stava allacciando la cravatta.   
"Mi raccomando, si aspettano che voi vi sposiate a breve. Ricordatevelo" disse gentilmente. Katniss inarcò un sopracciglio. "Vorranno una motivazione per delle nozze così affrettate ... non ne vedo il motivo nemmeno io" sibilò. Haymitch si portò una fiaschetta alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.   
"Ve lo spiegherà per bene il protettore di questo giovanotto. Piuttosto, cosa ne pensi di quel vestito?" chiese. Le iridi di Katniss divennero liquide.   
"Cinna mi ha fatto un'ultimo regalo e, vedrete, stupirà tutti" sibilò la giovane indurendo il tono. Effie finì di allacciare la cravatta del giovane.  
"Grazie signora Trinkett" disse. Si voltò a sua volta verso Katniss.   
"vedremo di inventare qualcosa" le disse. Entrò una donna dalla pelle bronzea. Katniss vide che era due volte più massiccia di se stessa e alta pià di una testa. Enobaria teneva la bocca socchiusa, i suoi denti erano rotti e scheggiati.   
"Enobaria, il mio mentore" presentò Cato, allacciandosi i polsini della camicia. Effie raggiunse Katniss e le tolse l'abito.  
"Aspetta, prima c'è un ultimo ritocco" sussurrò. Enobaria osservò la Ghiandaia Imitatrice.  
"Se ti riesce, fai anche qualche pianto strategico, ragazzina" sibilò. Effie mise un imbottitura all'altezza del ventre di Katniss.   
"L'idea che i tuoi mentori hanno concordato è che tu sia incinta". Proseguì Enobaria a spiegare con tono duro. Katniss digrignò i denti, assottigliò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto verso Haymitch.  
"Non mi interessa se sei d'accordo, la tua opinione è in bilico fra il futile e il non richiesto" le intimò Enobaria. Quest'ultima raggiunse Cato che si stava allacciando i lacci delle scarpe.  
"Tu trattala come tale, abbiamo gà abbastanza problemi" ragguardì il suo protetto. Effie aiutò Katniss a rimettersi il vestito. Cato vide Enobaria uscire e si diresse verso la ragazza di fuoco.  
"Io sono già abbastanza stupito di questa notizia, ma ora o sei venuta a letto con me o ti sei fatta qualcuno di passaggio, magari Mellark che fa pietà, dobbiamo intenerirli". Chinò il capo, il suo viso era in ombra.  
"Anche se, non sarà facile mettere in scena una cosa così nemmeno per me" sibilò.  
Katniss sentì una fitta al cuore.  
\- Peeta ... - pensò. Cato la guardò in viso.  
"Dobbiamo andare,Everdeen" Concluse.

 


	5. Cap.5 Intervista

Cap.5 Intervista  
  
Katniss seguì Cato verso le poltroncine.   
\- Peeta ... - pensò. Rischiò di inciampare un paio di volte nell'orlo della gonna candida ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici. Raggiunse Cato e si sporse verso di lui, avvicinandogli le labbra all'orecchio. "Dammi il braccio, ti ricordo che sono 'incinta'" bisbigliò pianissimo. Cato le diede il braccio, lei si appese e il giovane la sostenne delicatamente accompagnandola fino alla poltroncina davanti a Ceasar Flickermann ,che sorrideva raggiante.  
"Oggi abbiamo dinnanzi la Coppia più applaudita di Panem" disse. Una serie di telecamere si muovevano inquadrandolo. Cato accarezzò la mano della Ghiandaia Imitatrice.  
"Allora, Katniss Everdeen, La Ragazza di Fuoco! ...".  
Il pubblico nella sala conferenza iniziò a urlare. Un paio di ragazze avevano una lunga treccia. Ceasar si voltò verso l'altro vincitore.  
"E Cato, siete qui presenti perché avete vinto i Giochi. E siete sfavillanti, oggi" li salutò". Ci furono un altro paio di applausi e le urla si placarono.  
"Come vi trovate,cosa ci raccontate prima del vostro primo servizio fotografico promozionale del Tour?" domandò il presentatore.  
Katniss sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e si voltò. Stringeva i denti così forte da sentire la mascella dolerle.   
"Devo ringraziarlo per essere al mio fianco in un momento così difficile ... di lutto e felicità insieme" mormorò roca. Cato le passò un braccio dietro le spalle, la strinse gentilmente a sé e le diede un bacio sulla fronte. Parecchie ragazzine sospirarono e una donna singhiozzò, sorrisendo.  
"Sono io in realtà a ringraziare il destino che mi ha messo di fianco una ragazza di simile carisma e contemporaneamente delicatezza". Incupì il tono e abbassò il capo.  
"E' un momento doloroso per lei e io le starò accanto con tutte le opzioni che ho".  
"Ho sentito che bollono in pentola delle grandi notizie da voi" lo interruppe Ceasar, Incrementò il sorriso e si piegò in avanti, i suoi capelli blu facevano contrasto con i suoi vestiti sgargianti.  
"Allora, che cosa ci volete raccontare? Riviviamo insieme i momenti salienti della vostra edizione dei Giochi, poi parliamo di questa splendida pancetta e del Tour che avete appena iniziato,che dite?" disse velocemente. Sorrise, accarezzando la pancia di Katniss leggermente gonfia sotto una piega dell'abito.   
Katniss si alzò in piedi e si voltò verso Cato.  
 "Vogliono delle sorprese ... per favore, mi accompagni al centro del palco?" domandò rendendo più dolce la voce. Sorrise mostrando i denti, sentendo le guance dolere.  
"Più naturale, Non penso che tu sorrida sempre così"le suggerì Cato e la accompagnò. Dal pubblico si alzò un brusio e alcuni uomini trattennero il fiato.  
Katniss smise di sorridere ed annuì. Lo guardò fare un paio di passi indietro, chiuse gli occhi e girò su se stessa. Tra le urla della gente, il suo vestito prese fuoco. L'orlo della gonna si ridusse, l'intero vestito divenne nero e il velo si trasformò in due ali nere piumate che le ricaddero sulla schiena. Katniss si passò le mani sul vestito da ghiandaia imitatrice e sorrise, accarezzandosi il finto ventre rigonfio.  
\- L'imbottitura è stata un'ottima idea - pensò. Cato aveva la bocca socchiusa e i suoi occhi erano liquidi.  
\- E' ... bellissima - pensò. La raggiunse, le prese la mano sorridendole e la alzò verso l'alto. Il pubblico applaudì con forza, alcuni fischiarono e parecchi si misero a urlare, alzandosi in piedi.   
"Signori, signore... Katniss! Wow! Beh,che dire? Sei davvero riuscita a sorprenderci e questo tuo abito ti dona meravigliosamente". Commentò Ceasar. Cato lasciò andare la mano della giovane.  
"Allora, diteci, si avvicina la vostra partenza per il Tour. Come trascorrerete i viaggi in treno? E come vi preparerete a questa Edizione della Memoria ormai incombente?"chiese.   
"Beh, sul treno e in viaggio ci prenderemo del tempo per noi" si inserì Cato con tono intimo. Ceasar fece l'occhiolino alla folla e si sentirono delle risatine.  
"Per rimetterci in sesto dai precedenti Giochi e per qualche coccola sottobanco, ma senza esagerare, coi piccolini è meglio essere prudenti" recitò Cato.  
Katniss gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.  
"Difatti, mi sento veramente stanchissima" mormorò.  
Si voltò verso il pubblico con gli occhi liquidi.  
"Spero che attraverso le foto di questo servizio fotografico, si possa capire quanto è stupendo e insieme difficile, faticoso, il prepararsi a essere madri. Spero di esserne all'altezza". Concluse.


	6. Cap.6 Il tuo fuoco

Cap.6 Il tuo fuoco  
  
\- Tutta Capitol ha applaudito la Ragazza di Fuoco - rifletté Cato. Era appoggiato in un angolo in ombra del camerino.  
"Mi raccomando, questi scatti privatissimi dovranno avere un che di piccante. Provateci almeno, anche se so che con te niente è facile, Katniss" brontolò Haymitch.  
"Vogliono il vostro primo bacio" dichiarò Effie. Le piume finto pavone grandi un mignolo appese alle sue ciglia tremavano ogni volta che sbatteva le palpebre. Si ravvivò la parrucca su cui si erano appuntate della farfalle d'oro.  
"Siete andati benissimo per ora, ma attenta con quello che osi, Katniss" avvisò la giovane con tono materno. Si voltò verso Cato e gli tirò una guancia.  
"Anche tu ti sei comportato benissimo. Quindi vi lascio ai truccatori, avete quindici minuti di pausa" disse allontanandosi. Cato la vide uscire, sbuffò e si sbottonò la camicia. Vide allontanarsi anche Haymitch e si tolse la cravatta.  
:"Credo di non essermi mai sentito così disgustosamente ... manipolato"disse in un soffio di voce. Si voltò verso la giovane e arrossì.  
"Tu eri... stupenda Davvero,ti ho fissato anche io incantato" disse.  
Katniss si rifece la lunga treccia e si voltò verso di lui.  
"Credevo che fossi abituato a questo genere di sceneggiate. Quando sono arrivata qui, tu avevi già molta più esperienza". Fece notare.  
"Sono abituato a sceneggiate di ogni genere" rispose secco Cato. Prese una bottiglietta d'acqua vitaminizzata e gliela porse.  
"Faccio un po' più fatica qui, con le persone ... vere" spiegò. Katniss prese la bottiglietta ed inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Tu eri vera. Tu non bruciavi perché il tuo vestito andava a fuoco, ma perché brillava qualcosa dentro di sé" rispose Cato. Man mano la sua voce si fece sempre più bassa. Arrossì e deglutì, guardandosi i piedi.  
"Lo hai davvero, quel fuoco" sussurrò. Katniss bevve dalla bottiglia, la svuotò per metà e la mise sulla toeletta che avevano davanti.  
Due Senza-Voce portarono loro delle trousse per il trucco e un biglietto dei fotografi con i disegni dei nuovi abiti che avrebbero indossato. Katniss guardò il proprio e aggrottò la fronte. Cato si sporse e lo guardò.  
\- Sembra avere un taglio castigato, ma probabilmente la sta innervosendo il fatto che le stringerà abbastanza da risaltarle il seno - rifletté. Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio foglio.  
"Perché tu devi solo metterti un jeans e una camicia?" brontolò Katniss.  
Prese una delle trousse e la aprì, osservando il trucco all'interno. - Cosa ci faccio con questa roba? - si chiese. Cato nascose un sorriso e addolcì il tono.  
\- Non credevo potesse essere così imbranata, mi fa un po' di compassione. La grande regina dell'arena sembra quasi spaventata da dei semplici cosmetici, come se fossero delle bestie strane -   
"Vieni,faccio io" disse gentilmente. Indicò i fard. "Sono polveri per il trucco, si mettono sugli occhi e questi ...". Indicò i rossetti. "... sulle labbra". Si voltò verso di lei. "Se ti fidi, ovviamente".   
Katniss schioccò la lingua sul palato e gli porse la trousse e lo guardò in viso. "Penso di essere più pericolosa per la mia salute se faccio da sola" ammise. Cato ridacchiò.  
"Sei divertente, Ragazza in fiamme" disse. Iniziò a truccarla.  
"Sul serio, sei il mio concetto preferito di essere umano". Le gote della giovane s'imporporarono.  
"Se senti prurito o fastidio da qualche parte dimmelo, così provo con prodotti più leggeri, dato che potresti essere allergica a qualche componente dei cosmetici "spiegò, tracciando una linea di eyeliner sulla sua palpebra.  
Katniss aggrottò la fronte ed osservò con gli occhi socchiusi l'eyeliner. Le sue iridi grigie brillarono. "Sei il primo di quelli che mi conoscono davvero, che mi associa ugualmente alle fiamme" disse secca.  
"Tu sei fiamme,Everdeen "rispose  Cato. Finì con l'eyeliner e passò a truccarle le labbra, colorandole leggermente di rosa.  
"E non per chissà quale metafora poetica da pochi soldi, ma perché sei intrinsecamente te stessa" spiegò. Risaltò le labbra della giovane, rendendole carnose. "Perché anche se tanti tentano di spegnerti, tu... non hai mai smesso di brillare, scegliendo sempre un momento incisivo per farlo".  
Le allacciò al collo la collana nella trousse ed iniziò a metterle gli altri gioielli.  
"Ma... stai attenta,sei un buon cacciatore, ma una preda difficile e le prede difficili non piacciono a nessuno di quelli che le cacciano".  



	7. Cap.7 Fiona

Cap.7 Fiona  
  
\- Per Capitol sono io la preda - ripensò Katniss. Avanzò lungo il palco, tenendo un braccio alzato. Guardò Cato sfilare davanti a lei, salutando. I flash delle macchine fotografiche la abbagliavano e il brusio delle voci rimbombavano tutt'intorno. Effie singhiozzò, seduta su una poltroncina, dimenando un fazzolettino rosa di pizzo con disegnate delle spighe di grano viola fosforescenti. "Fanno i loro primi servizi fotografici" piagnucolò. Cato si voltò e Katniss lo guardò cingerle la vita.   
"Dobbiamo baciarci, vero?" bisbigliò con voce inudibile al ragazzo. I muscoli di Cato erano rilassati, la sua espressione serena. I flash dei fotografi si riflettevano nelle sue iridi chiare.  
"Non diverte nemmeno me, ma basta solo che appoggi le labbra sulle mie e mi abbracci" suggerì il giovane, "Possibilmente, evitando di inciampare" commentò, prendendola al volo prima che cadesse e baciandola fra i sospiri generali.  
"Visto? Mi sono anche lavato i denti" sussurrò per scherzare.  
Katniss assottigliò gli occhi e si raddrizzò, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. "Sai, mi sta venendo in mente un soprannome con cui potrei chiamarti" sibilò a voce inudibile. Gli sorrise, sbatté le palpebre facendo fremere le ciglia e si rialzò in piedi. Si voltò verso il pubblico, il suo viso brillava. Un paio di ragazzi sospirarono al suo sorriso e un paio di giovani alzarono dei cartelloni olografici in cui venivano riportate le sue foto con Cato. Katniss prese la mano dell'altro vincitore e continuò la passerella. Raggiunsero i truccatori, che gli rifecero il trucco nuovamente. Katniss sentiva il sudore pizzicare, la luce bollente dei riflettori si abbatteva sui visi di entrambi i giovani. Alcuni rivoli di sudore scendevano anche sul viso di Cato, nonostante i muscoli del suo viso non fossero contratti.  
"D'accordo pausa, dobbiamo far arrivare il prossimo cambio di vestiti" disse una truccatrice. Un cameramen indicò un camerino.  
"Andate lì, devono venire i bambini a fare visita ai Vincitori" spiegò. Cato e Katniss seguirono l'indicazione.  
  
*************  
  
Una bambina si avvicinò a Katniss, appoggiandole accanto un cesto di frutta adornato da un fiocco di seta rossa. Mise le mani sulla gamba di lei e si sporse, facendo ondeggiare le treccine che portava ai lati del capo.  
"Io sono Fionda, del Distretto due" si presentò. Un bambino con un ciuffetto biondo si avvicinò a Cato che lo prese in braccio. La piccola sorrise alla vincitrice e ticchettò con la punta dei piedi sul pavimento, guardò il suo coetaneo e si voltò di nuovo verso Katniss.  
"Posso stare in braccio a te?" chiese. Cato ghignò.  
-Sarà divertente - pensò. "Come ti chiami?" chiese al piccolo davanti a sé.  
Katniss socchiuse gli occhi, sorrise e si sporse in avanti. I suoi gesti erano meccanici, ma prese la bambina in braccio da sotto le ascelle e se la mise sulle gambe. Le guance della ghiandaia imitatrice erano arrossate. "Ciao Fiona, lo sai che ho una sorellina poco più grande di te?" chiese.  
"Come si chiama? Ha le treccine come me?"chiese Fiona. Le sue iridi azzurre si specchiarono in quella della più grande.  
"Sai, mia sorella parteciperà ai prossimi giochi, ma non sono sicura che voglia andarci..." confessò. Cato intanto ticchettò sulla fronte del più piccolo.  
"Non basta solo il coraggio, bisogna usare il cervello quando sei lì, nell'oscurità dell'arena" narrò. Il piccolo spalancò la bocca ad o.  
Katniss giocherellò con la treccina di Fiona e le annuì.  
"La mia paperetta si chiama Pym e ama le trecce" le spiegò. Guardò il bambino in braccio a Cato, il piccolo dimenava le mani e ridacchiava.  
Katniss accarezzò la guancia della bambina. "Auguro tutta la fortuna del mondo a tua sorella". Aggiunse e la voce le divenne più roca.  
\- Non può essere giusto tutto questo. Non può! - pensò.  
"Tu puoi...". Fiona abbassò la voce. "Dire alla mia sorellina di non andare, se non pescata? Io non voglio 'che muore' "chiese piano. Vide una telecamera avvicinarsi, si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise, sventolando la manina paffutella. Cato guardò le due e passò la mano tra i capelli biondi del piccolo sulle sue gambe.  
"Alexander, sei adorabile, perché non andiamo a fare un giro con tutti questi signori? Magari ci spiegano anche come fanno le loro foto..." suggerì.  
\- Devo allontanare la gente da quelle due, speriamo che lo staff abbocchi - pensò.  
Alexander batté le mani e saltò giù dalle gambe di Cato.  
"Andiamo! Andiamo!" strepitò il piccolo. Le telecamere si puntarono su di lui e sul biondo.  
Katniss vide la troupe seguire loro e si voltò nuovamente a guardare Fiona. Le strinse le mani e la guardò negli occhi.  
"Penserò a cosa fare con la tua sorellina. Va bene?" domandò. Le iridi di Fionda divennero liquide.  
"Mamma e papà non capiscono, io si " sussurrò la piccola. Consegnò a Katniss un biglietto, su di esso erano scritte alcune indicazioni, delle frecce e la mappa di un archivio bibliotecario.  
"Lo dia al signor Cato, nessuno vuole veder morire altri bambini" sussurrò la bambina. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e rabbrividì.  
"Se vado io nell'Arena, al posto di sorellina, mi farò male. Mamma è stata lì, dice che è bruttissimo, ma non ha voluto raccontarmelo perché sono piccola. Il foglietto te lo manda la mamma" bisbigliò, tremando più forte. Katniss le baciò la fronte e la mise a terra, nascondendosi nel corsetto il foglietto.  
"Sei stata coraggiosa, ma da qui lascia fare a noi" le sussurrò dolcemente. Vide la telecamera tornare ed aiutò la piccola a salutare ancora con la manina. La bambina aveva smesso di tremare e stava sorridendo di nuovo.  
"Spero di rivederti mia piccola fan. Così potrai conoscere il mio bimbo" disse.

Guardò Fiona allontanarsi, si voltò verso Cato e le sue iridi grigie divennero di un colore più metallico.

 

 


	8. Cap.8 I giochi della memoria

Cap.8 I giochi della memoria  
  
Cato guardò sopra di sé, osservando il cielo scuro semi-coperto dai palazzi e strinse le labbra. Katniss camminava al suo fianco, tenendo le braccia incrociate. Si fermarono davanti ad Haymitch ed Effie, in piedi sulle scalinate davanti agli studi. Il ragazzo si sporse in avanti avvicinando le labbra all'orecchio della mora. "Cosa ti ha detto la piccola?" le chiese.  
Katniss si guardò intorno, si appoggiò a lui abbracciandolo. Perse la mano di Cato e se la mise sotto la maglia, facendolo avvampare. Il giovane sentì un foglietto e lo prese, nascondendoselo nella manica.  
"Nel caso ci siano telecamere" bisbigliò la Ghiandaia Imitatrice. Cato annuì.  
  
*********  
  
Cato estrasse il biglietto dalla manica e lo guardò.  
"So dove si trova" sussurrò. Allungò il biglietto a una lampada del camerino e lo bruciò.  
"Se Haymitch è d'accordo, ci ansiamo subito" sussurrò. Si sporse verso Katniss e con una matita da trucco nera le scrisse una parola sul dorso della mano: geologia.  
"Memorizzala e cancellala" le disse.  
Katniss la guardò, annuì ed andò fino al lavandino. Si lavò le mani e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. Si mise la testa sotto il getto dell'acqua, inumidendo i propri capelli. Raddrizzò il capo facendo scendere gocce lungo la sua pelle, gocciolando. Chiuse il getto d'acqua e si voltò verso di lui. Cato si alzò in piedi, appoggiò la matita sulla scrivania e raggiunse il phone montato sulla parete, porgendogliela.  
"Stavi bene truccata, ma almeno asciugati i capelli" le disse. Katnisse prese il phone in mano.  
"Con i capelli umidi non si fanno... interviste, no?" chiese. Sospirò e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi. Katniss osservò i tasti del phone tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Devo farti una domanda precisa dato che vieni dal giacimento: quanto sai della composizione e della struttura  di questa federazione?" chiese Cato. Katniss accese il phone, inserendo  la modalità silenziosa ed iniziò ad asciugarsi i capelli.   
"Se ti riferisci a quella che si studia a scuola, molto bene, ma sono i minatori i veri esperti" rispose. Cato attese che le finisse di asciugarsi i capelli e raggiunse il lavandino. Riempì le mani a coppa di acqua e le inumidì di nuovo la capigliatura mora. Si asciugò le mani su un asciugamano e accese il phone al massimo del rumore. Avvicinò le sue labbra all'orecchio di lei.  
"Dobbiamo andare ora in biblioteca. Da quello che so io è una leggenda, ma forse potrebbe essere vero: pare che i minatori del dodici abbiano prolungato i tunnel per i trasporti sotterranei della capitale di molto. Il progetto fu abbandonato, ma quei tunnel sono ancora lì. Anche se non so cosa potremmo farci al momento attuale". Katniss spense il phone riconoscendo il suono delle comunicazioni di Snow. Il camerino brillò di blu facendo apparire un ologramma.  
"Si avvicina l'Edizione della Memoria, la terza e si aprirà al termine del Tour della Vittoria dei nostri due eroici vincitori. I tributi verranno mietuti fra i famigliari delle vittime, a partire dalla prossima settimana" diceva.  
Cato divenne pallido e le sue labbra persero colore.


	9. Cap.9 Diabolico Snow

Cap.9 Diabolico Snow  
  
Snow allungò una mano ed accarezzò una rosa candida, sentendola morbida sotto le dita.  
"Plutarch, lo sai perché il tuo predecessore ha... diciamo, perso il suo posto?" domandò affabile.  
"Immagino perché... non fosse in grado di adempiere adeguatamente al suo incarico" commentò Plutarch lentamente.  
"E che in ogni caso, la sua scelta sia stata guidata da motivazioni più che adeguate, signor Presidente".  
Snow sorrise, accarezzò la propria scrivania e piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli bianchi e soffici.  
"Vedi, ha sottovalutato l'irrazionalità della gente. Katniss e Cato si sono scambiati solo un paio di parole, qualche sguardo intenso dovuto solo alle loro personalità forti. Però sono entrambi belli e la folla li ama". Iniziò a spiegare.  
Intrecciò le proprie dita e sbatté le palpebre.  
"La gente li voleva vedere fidanzati senza nessun motivo logico. Eppure, pur di vederli insieme, ha calpestato i loro veri sentimenti e ha chiesto a gran voce che si salvassero entrambi. Se fosse morto uno solo dei loro beniamini, si sarebbero ribellati.  
Non lo fanno per la fame, per il freddo, per i morti, ma solo per due bei visini".  
"Capisco, è stato poco lungimirante" affermò Plutarch. Il suo tono era conciliante.  
"Crane non conosce le reazioni della folla e li ha resi dei martiri" commentò"ora che si sono salvati da un primo ... incidente, come vogliamo muoverci? Tentare di intaccare direttamente la loro fama o azione, sarebbe a mio parere" si fermò inserendo una pausa ben studiata, non gesticolava, era ossequioso e garbato, sicuro della propria posizione" poco saggio,infiammerebbe ulteriormente la folla".  
Snow accavallò le gambe e si piegò all'indietro, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. "Dopo che gli abbiamo dato la grazia, sono diventati degli idoli intoccabili. Noi, però, sappiamo che sono solo uomini e spesso i mortali sono troppo legati agli affetti". Sciolse le mani ed indicò la porta all'interlocutore. "Trova tra i familiari delle vittime persone care ai nostri due sfortunati amanti e mandali a morire. Fai in modo che perdano la vita e danna le anime di quei due falsi dei" ordinò.  
"Faremo in modo che sia un memento mori molto...scenografico, signore" promise Plutarch. Si avviò verso la porta, si fermò e si voltò.  
"A proposito... si sta preparando questa Edizione della Memoria, appunto e la nuova ambientazione sarà piuttosto originale, speriamo sarà di suo gradimento, Presidente e consentirà di far sparire i corpi dei nostri due adorati dei, senza sospetti" annunciò.


	10. Cap.10 Libreria

Cap.10 Libreria  
  
"Per il distretto dodici abbiamo Josh Mellark, il fratello più grande di Peeta. E, visto che Peeta Mellark non ha lasciato parenti donne in vita, è stata ripescata Prymrose Everdeen". Annunciò Caesar. Katniss digrignò i denti guardando lo schermo televisivo della biblioteca e strinse un pugno. Cato le mise una mano sulla spalla, sentendola rabbrividire e guardò a sua volta il messaggio olografico.   
"Il fatto che la madre di Peeta sia morte nella notte per un incendio misterioso alla panetteria è ovviamente un caso. Come è un caso che Snow abbia scelto proprio mia sorella, quando desidera tanto punirmi" sibilò Katniss.   
"Per il distretto due abbiamo la cugina di Clove: Cinnamon". Continuò a dire il presentatore. "Si assomigliano tantissimo" bisbigliò Katniss. "Erano cugine di primo grado come parentela, ma si comportavano come sorelle. I loro padri sono gemelli" spiegò Cato, avvertendo una fitta al cuore, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.   
"Per il distretto undici, Armand, il padre di Rue, ultimamente purtroppo noto per una rivoluzione mancata al suo distretto. Speriamo che questi giochi della memoria gli facciano comprendere l'importanza della pace e degli Hunger Games". Caesar sospirò e scosse il capo, scuotendo i corti capelli blu.  
"Questo è un memento mori così chiaro ed esplicito che penso avrebbero fatto meno male delle frustate in piazza" sibilò Cato. Raggiunse la finestra, guardando le cancellate di metallo dell'edificio. "E' ora...". Respirò profondamente.   
< La bibliotecaria ha chiuso, non accorgendosi che noi eravamo nascosti nel bagno dell'edificio> rifletté. Si allontanò nuovamente dalla finestra, raggiungendo Katniss.  
"Non dobbiamo fare niente se non ciò che avevamo in mente, cioè seguire l'indicazione" disse.Le sue gote erano arrossate e strinse un pugno, conficcando le unghie nella mano.   
"Non possiamo fare niente, per loro, Katniss". Deglutì.  
"Se non proseguire per la nostra strada, e sarà faticosa quanto la loro, se non più sanguinaria" dichiarò. Si mordicchiò un labbro.  
"Dobbiamo camminare da soli e superare il Victory Tour, come primo step, sono... sono con te.  
Katniss si voltò verso di lui, lo guardò in viso ed annuì.  
"Allora, muoviamoci" sussurrò.  
< Per quanto questo posto sia in un vicolo secondario della capitale, nascosto tra due palazzi, possono comunque notarci qui dopo l'ora di chiusura > rifletté. Cato avanzò verso gli scaffali, Katniss lo seguì. Il giovane avanzò lungo il dedalo di corridoi, si fermò davanti a uno scaffale e si voltò.  
"Questo è quello indicato dal biglietto.  Hai mai rubato?" domandò. Si guardò intorno assottigliando gli occhi, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la tempia.  
Katniss ghignò e le sue iridi color argento brillarono.  
"Insieme alla caccia di frodo, era il mio passatempo preferito" bisbigliò.  
"Cinque minuti, questi libri devono uscire con noi dalla libreria" decretò Cato.  Estrasse dalla tasca un microscopico metal detector.  
"Mio padre era ossessionato dalle spie e dalla Capitale... perciò mi ha dato questo metal detector. Lo passò sui libri, non suonò.  
"Falli sparire, ci vediamo all'uscita e torniamo a casa, al Due".  
Katniss lo guardò in viso ed annuì.  
"Contaci" sibilò.


	11. Cap.11 Amici?

  


Katniss salì sul treno, seguita da Cato. Il biondo la seguì fino alla loro carrozza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

< Questo treno ci riporterà al Due > pensò. Raggiunsero i sedili e vi si accomodarono.

Si trovarono all'uscita e salirono sul treno per tornare al Due.

"Ottimo lavoro, Everdeen" si complimentò il ragazzo. Allungò una mano verso di lei.

“Hai… tutti e due i libri?” domandò. Katniss tolse da sotto i vestiti uno dei due libri e glieli porse.

“Se ne leggiamo uno a testa, magari ci sbrighiamo. Così possiamo distruggerli subito dopo aver memorizzato le informazioni necessarie” spiegò Cato. Katniss inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Sai leggere? Sono colpita" lo punzecchiò.

Cato la colpì con lo spigolo del libro.

"Piuttosto, sono io colpito dal fatto che _tu_  sappia leggere". Ghignò, sentendola ridacchiare.

“La terrà, però, è la tua materia”. Aggiunse. Scrollò le spalle ed aprì il libro.

"Andiamo, stiamo anche diventando amici? E' un rischio, di questi tempi..." la punzecchiò.

" _Ma_  rubi meglio di me, immagino si possa fare, non pensi?" domandò.

Katniss aprì il libro ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Finisci di leggere il tuo libro prima che io finisca il mio, e potrò anche considerare l'idea di essere tua amica" sussurrò, socchiudendo le labbra. Cato alzò il libro che teneva aperto sulle gambe.

"Mi hai dato un libro alto il doppio del tuo, mi pare equo per provare un'amicizia" decise. Katniss osservò il suo sorriso, abbassò lo sguardo ed aprì il proprio testo.

***************

Katnisse alzò lo sguardo, osservando Cato bruciare il testo con uno zolfanello. Il biondo la guardò.

"Possiamo essere amici, allora?" domandò alla ragazza, fissandola.

Katniss mise il segnalibro, chiuse il proprio testo e si massaggiò le palpebre. "Decisamente. Ti facevo più tonto, visto che non ti arrampichi sugli alberi". Cato soffiò sulle ceneri facendole cadere per terra.

"Ti facevo più analfabeta dato che tuo padre lavorava in miniera, ma immagino che a conoscersi, si capisca anche quanto certe valutazioni,no?" rispose. Rise.

“E’ bello sapere che ti sto simpatico".

 


	12. Cap.12 I ribelli

Cap.12 I ribelli  
  
Cato si sedette sullo spalto di pietra guardando l'arena sotto di lui. Katniss accavallò le gambe e strinse i pugni. Guardò una serie di carri sfilare. Katniss si alzò in piedi riconoscendo sua sorella, accanto a un giovane simile a Peeta ma alto due teste di più, su uno dei carri. La piccola indossava un lungo vestito giallo con due alucce di fuoco. Cato le afferrò il polso.   
"Siediti" sibilò.  
Cato sentiva Katniss tentare vanamente di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta,calmarsi è difficile. La capisce.   
"Torneranno, si saranno messi d'accordo" le mormorò all'orecchio".  
Non siete sprovveduti, siete minatori e siete abituati a sopravvivere" le ricordò. I carri si disposero in fila per ascoltare il discorso del Presidente Snow. Discorso interrotto dalla comparsa sui teleschermi di una donna in quella che pareva l'imboccatura di un pozzo . Cato indicò gli schermi a Katniss.  
"Everdeen... i tunnel".  
Katniss sgranò gli occhi e si voltò, si sedette nuovamente vedendo un dedalo di tunnel sullo schermo.  
"I prossimi Hunger Games si svolgeranno in questi tunnel. Un ennesima prova che per Snow siamo topi da esperimento" disse la donna.  
"Chi è quella donna?" domandò Katniss. Un brusio di voci risuonò nell'arena tutt'intorno.  
"Sono Alma Coin, capo dei ribelli riunitisi sotto i vessilli di una Panem più giusta e più libera,senza Hunger Games!" dichiarò la donna. Parecchie persone trattennero il fiato e i pacificatori imbracciarono i loro fucili.  
"Il futuro riserva sempre sorprese e con oggi, il primo seme della ribellione è stato piantato, e crescerà! Panem oggi, Panem domani, Panem per sempre!"si concluse il comunicato.   
"Stai seduta e segui la forma e la procedura" disse Cato a Katniss.  
"Ci stanno guardando,stai seduta" ripeté, mentre intorno a loro calava il silenzio.  
"E fischia le tue note, è ora di prendere una posizione".  
Katniss raddrizzò la schiena, mise la mani sulle ginocchia e alzò il capo. Fischiettò il motivetto della Ghiandaia imitatrice. Altri fischi fecero eco al suo. I Pacificatori circondarono i tributi e i loro mentori. Vennero trascinati a forza, mentre la gente iniziava ad alzarsi, muovendosi freneticamente per l'anfiteatro.   
I Pacificatori portarono via i tributi con i loro mentori. Cato fischiettò il motivetto insieme ai ribelli. Le folle iniziarono a correre verso le uscite, in preda al panico, alcuni furono calpestati, mentre la gente urlava tutt'intorno.   
Snow strinse un pugno, mentre negli schermi tornava a essere trasmesso il suo viso ingrigito.  
"Le perdite economiche, se sospendessimo i Giochi, sarebbero eccessive per l'intero stato..." sussurrò un suo collaboratore alle sue spalle.  
Cato osservò Snow sullo schermo, lo vide digrignare i denti.  
"Snow al momento è disorientato, incapace. Dobbiamo trovare l'accesso ai tunnel prima di domani mattina, per far fuggire i ribelli dall'arena" sussurrò.


	13. Cap.13 La fuga di Josh e Prim

Cap.13 La fuga di Josh e Prim

 

Josh si guardò intorno, ansimando, il sudore gli rigava il viso. Strinse la mano di Primrose, il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Una gomitata lo raggiunse allo stomaco, la calca di persone urlanti in fuga intorno a lui gli impedivano la visuale e mantenne a fatica la stretta sull’arto della piccola. Schivò la testata di una donna, insieme alla massa uscì dall’Arena. Spintonando a destra e a sinistra riuscì a sgattaiolare fuori dalla gente e, trascinando la piccola con sé, entrò in un vicolo.

“I Pacificatori non se ne sono accorti” disse la piccola. Il giovane annuì e si piegò, inginocchiandosi.

< E’ stato un puro miracolo > pensò.

“Ora sei mia cugina Violet, ok?” domandò. La sorella di Katniss annuì e lui la trascinò con sé in un bagno pubblico, tenendo il capo chino. Entrarono insieme nel bagno delle donne e lui si chiuse con lei in un box. Estrasse dalla sacca che portava sulle spalle una forbice e tagliò i capelli della piccola. Rimise a posto la forbice e ne uscì una tinta per capelli neri, la utilizzò sulle capigliature di entrambi, tingendole.

“Dobbiamo arrivare al Due e trovare tua sorella”. Continuò a spiegare. Primrose deglutì ed annuì.

“Per favore, collabora” disse Josh. Si strappò gli ornamenti che gli decoravano i vestiti e, tirando nuovamente fuori le forbici, iniziò a tagliare maniche e gonna del vestito della ragazzina.

“Panem, in capo a domattina, ci cercherà. Metterti in salvo è la priorità e lo farò, te lo prometto”. Aggiunse, mettendo dentro il borsone gli scampoli di vestiti e le forbici. I piccoli contenitori delle tinte li fece andare giù con lo scarico del bagno.

“Chiaro, Violet?” le chiese, mentre la trascinava fuori dal bagno. La ragazzina lo seguì docilmente fino all’esterno, nuovamente nel vicolo, giocherellando con l’altra mano con le ciocche more.

“Sì… cuginetto?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Puoi chiamarmi Kurt” rispose Josh.

< Non voglio fare la stessa fine di mio fratello Peeta > pensò.

“Penso che si starebbe bene una parrucca”. Aggiunse.

< Se parlo in codice, sempre, Panem non potrà scovarmi > rifletté.


	14. Cap.14 Kurt e Violet

Cap.14 Kurt e Violet  


Prim annuì un paio di volte, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Lo seguì docilmente, cercando di non tremare, mantenendo un'espressione atona.

"Sai tante cose" gli sussurrò, guardando i colori sgargianti delle persone che camminavano nel vicolo dove si trovavano fare contrasto con i grandi palazzoni grigi.

"Ci provo,devo impararle tutte in fretta per sopravvivere"replicò il ragazzo, tenendole la mano per confortarla.

< Non devo dimenticare che è una bambina spaventata > pensò.

"Vieni,dobbiamo pensare a un modo per salire su un treno". Si piegò, avvicinandole le labbra all'orecchio.

"Non visti, evitando i controlli" bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Proseguirono lungo la città, Kurt si guardò intorno vedendo un giardinetto vuoto. Raggiunse una panchina e si sedette, facendola accomodare accanto a sé.

"Non possiamo fabbricare i documenti e non ne abbiamo" disse con voce inudibile. Si voltò verso la piccola ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

"Piccola, tu sai se i treni fanno fermate intermedie o scaricano passeggeri solo ai confini dei distretti?" domandò.

Prym ricambiò la stretta, i suoi grandi occhi sporgenti si fecero liquidi e negò con il capo.

"No" ammise con tono sconsolato. Il giovane si rimise in piedi e la portò con sé. Ghignò vedendo la borsetta di una donna che si stava dirigendo verso il parco, spingendo una carrozzina.

Prym sorrise guardando il piccolo nella carrozzina.

"Vediamo se...". Kurt si guardò intorno e sfilò una guida della zona dalla borsa di una donna.

"A volte le guide capitoline danno informazioni anche su dove e come fanno controlli per agevolare i trasferimenti e far preparare i documenti a 'noi' cittadini". Parlò in codice, leggendo.

"Dobbiamo scendere allo step intermedio" stabilì e si grattò il capo, scompigliando i suoi capelli chiari. Si piegò, mettendo in mano alla piccola l'opuscolo.

"Non so ancora come salire e sperare di avere uno scompartimento per noi,sarebbe troppa...fortuna " le sussurrò. Si rizzò e ricominciò a camminare.

Violet annuì concitatamente, sentì il naso pizzicarle e cercò di camminare composta, con un passo preciso e cadenzato, seguendolo.

"In caso ci fosse compagnia, sul treno starò in silenzio. Dormirò". Lui si piegò e le baciò la fronte.

"Sei un genio, Violet. Se avremo compagnia, dormiremo". Le sorrise, le riprese l'opuscolo e si rizzò.

"Iniziamo a cercare un treno consultando l'orario. Così capiamo se il binario è affollato e possiamo salire indisturbati".

La ragazzina arrossì ed incassò leggermente la testa tra le spalle, si strofinò la mano lì dove l'aveva baciata; si sporse sulle punte e controllò gli orari insieme a lui.

"Questo è il più vicino" disse, indicandone uno in terza fila.

"Bene" le rispose Kurt.

  


************

  


"Ecco lì il binario" disse Kurt. Aveva un'andatura naturale, finse uno sbadiglio. Violet sentiva la mano stretta da lui pulsarle e cercò di saltellare, sorridendo.

Kurt si guardò intorno,sentì l'annuncio del mezzo in partenza. Salirono sul mezzo, superarono uno scompartimento pieno di gente. Kurt spintonò a destra e a sinistra, facendo passare anche lei. Entrarono in uno scompartimento con solo una coppia e due anziane.

"Stiamo qui" propose. Si sedettero e aprirono un tavolino. Violet guardò un'anziana e sbatté le palpebre, era vestita di fucsia fosforescente con dei neon nei capelli. Si girò e vide che Kurt stava prendendo un giornale abbandonato nel sedile davanti al suo.

"Non è il mio genere di lettura" spiegò il giovane. La piccola ridacchiò e lui sbuffò.

"La stazione è a dodici chilometri, possiamo dormire un po', se vuoi" le disse. Violet annuì, si abbracciò e piegò di lato il capo, chiudendo gli occhi.

"'Notte" biascicò. Kurt le sorrise.

"Buonanotte" mormorò.


	15. Cap.15 Explosion

Cap.15 Explosion  


"Allora, abbiamo i libri, le mappe e dobbiamo portarli fuori di qui"disse Cato. Camminava dietro un manipolo di uomini, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

"Loro sono entrati, ma non sanno cosa li aspetta "disse a Katniss, indicando i ribelli. L'ambiente era illuminato da delle luci elettriche. I passi degli uomini risuonavano nei dedali dei tunnel sotterranei. "Hanno armi, ma non sanno in che misura e per quanti chilometri sono sorvegliati i tunnel" sussurró Cato, continuando a parlare con la mora.

Si rivolse ai ribelli: "Dove stiamo andando? "domandò.

Katniss guardò i volti dei ribelli, alcuni di loro avevano la pelle nera, quasi tutti avevano dei caschetti, intravide un numero inferiori di donne e ne scorse una con il viso dipinto come un felino.

"Non sembrano abbastanza organizzati, quindi" sussurrò a Cato.

"Siamo diretti al tredicesimo distretto" rispose una donna dalla pelle scura come il carbone.

"Ma qui sotto i nostri GPS non funzionano" commentó.

Cato iniziò a camminare con passo più veloce ed iniziò a calcolare mentalmente bisbigliando numeri.

"So la mappa di mezza Panem a memoria "disse tranquillo.

"Da qui sono due giorni in superficie, l'arena finisce fra due chilometri" spiegó alla donna dalla pelle nera. Una delle luci elettriche saltò, spegnendosi.

"Avete abbastanza munizioni per due chilometri?" chiese Cato.

Katniss si portò una mano alla faretra e accarezzò la punta metallica delle sue armi.

"Alcune sono esplosive, ma dovrebbero bastare" sussurrò roca. Cato superò il gruppo e si mise a camminare a capofila, gli altri lo seguirono lungo due chilometri.

"Dio benedica i libri"sussurró il ragazzo a Katniss "ma non possiamo marciare allo scoperto due giorni, Snow ci starà cercando tutti".

Katniss sorrise alla paola di Cato e chinò il capo.

< Si vede che viene dal primo, ha una cultura > pensò. Si sentirono dei fischi, le bombe sganciate sopra di loro, fecero tremare tutt'intorno.

I tunnel vennero invasi da dei polveroni, pezzi di soffitto franarono. Katniss si appoggiò a una trave portante, una frana travolse un paio di persone.

Katniss si tappò la bocca, i suoi occhi lacrimarono. I tremiti cessarono e raggiunse nuovamente Cato, tossendo.

"Dobbiamo muoverci, questa è solo la prima ondata di bombe e droni!" gridò una di loro.

Cato sostenne Katniss.

"Avanti! "la incoraggiò, correndo.

"Avanti, manca poco! Presto riemergeremo, lontano dall'arena" la spronò tenendo il suo passo.

"Non fermiamoci, avanti! " incoraggiò anche i ribelli.

< Capitol starà già cercando i cadaveri. Questa parte di terreno è finalmente libera > pensò Katniss, iniziando a seguire Cato, alcuni ribelli bisbigliavano, li indicavano e si misero a seguirli, trascinando i feriti.

"Siamo fuori dall'Arena, avanti! "li chiamò Cato.

"Fra poco riemergeremo e medicherete i feriti" promise e si rivolse a una donna con in mano un gps.

< Qui dovrebbero tornare a prendere > pensò.

"Quanto manca al tredici? "chiese.

"Fuori da qui scatteranno altri bombardamenti e ibridi" spiegò "quando riemergeremo dovremo essere pronti".

Katniss rabbrividí e accelerò il passo. Ci furono altre esplosioni, Katniss si caricò in spalla un ribelle rimasto senza gambe.

"Non sono pronti per gli ibridi, forse nemmeno noi".

Cato si leccò febbrilmente le labbra sentendo un ringhio alle loro spalle e corse portando in braccio un'altra ribelle ferita al petto, aprì una botola e la fece uscire.

"Katniss, qualsiasi cosa sia che ringhia, colpiscila appena sentì che è a meno di trenta passi" sussurró e si mise ad aiutare i ribelli a uscire.

"Avanti, forza! "mormorò e poi si issó oltre la botola quando sentì un ringhio più vicino.

"Ora KATNISS! "gridò e quando udì il sibilo della freccia esplosiva tese la mano, nel vuoto, alla ragazza.

Katniss afferrò la mano di lui, furono entrambi sbalzati indietro dall'esplosione. Katniss perse la presa sull'uomo sulle sue spalle, che precipitò nella voragine che si aprí nel terreno delle gallerie che crollarono.

Cato issò fuori dalla botola Katniss, insieme si misero a correre, mentre tutto dietro e sotto di loro franava.

 


	16. Cap.16 Mi piaci

Cap.16 Mi piaci  
  


Cato ansimò, guardando dalla finestra la voragine sottostante e si deterse la fronte sudata con la fronte.

< Ancora non so come siamo sopravvissuti all'esplosione > pensò.

"Ok, se volete capire da che parte dobbiamo muoverci, dovete dirci dov'è il Distretto 13" disse chinando il capo, teneva le gambe leggermente piegate e la schiena curva.

"Siamo riusciti a capire in che zona superficiale siamo, ma il Distretto non è su nessuna mappa. Perché è da lì che venite, no?" domandò al gruppetto di rivoluzionari alle sue spalle. Si allontanò dalla finestra e ne osservò un paio tremanti, altri due alle loro spalle tenevano le mani sui calci delle pistole automantiche.

Katniss ansimò, il fiato le mancava ancora e il fumo le pungeva le narici, cenere aleggiava intorno all'edificio, entrando dalle fessure dei muri, mischiandosi con la polvere. La giovane si affacciò alla finestra del palazzo, osservando la voragine.

"Quasi tutti i nostri sono morti per via delle bombe, ormai raggiungere quel distretto è praticamente impossibile" disse uno dei rivoluzionari.

"Dobbiamo tornare sotto terra, se vogliamo avere una chance di arrivarci. L'intera città è un dedalo di trappole, ormai saranno scattate" disse un'altra.

"La città si sta trasformando nei nuovi Hunger Games" sussurrò con voce roca Katniss.

"E sotto non è meglio, hanno appena tentato di farci esplodere" ricordò Cato sarcastico.

"Qual è il male minore?" domandò, voltandosi verso di lei.

"Scegli tu Katniss, io ti seguo". Aggiunse e si alzò un brusio di voci dai rivoluzionari.

Katniss raddrizzò la schiena, socchiuse gli occhi e strinse il pugno.

"Affronteremo la città. Lì sotto si riempirà di minacce ben peggiori. Dovranno far scappare la popolazione, faranno girare delle mappe delle strade sicure. Dobbiamo procurarci quelle" disse. Alzò il mentò, gonfiando il petto. Si voltò guardando il gruppo di rivoluzionari che rabbrividirono, guardandola illuminata dalla luce del sole che entrava dalle finestre.

Cato la osservò e sentì la bocca asciutta.

< Emana vero ardore. E' la leader che può guidarci ed io la seguirò ovunque, a qualsiasi costo.

Questa è la guerra che ci serve e solo noi, i migliori combattenti dell'Arena, possiamo affrontarla. Soltanto uniti trionferemo > pensò, deglutendo.

"A quelle possono pensarci quelli armati di pc, sarà meglio che noi sorvegliamo questo posto con gli altri" formulò infine.

"Possono triangolarci...". "Non abbiamo dei computer...". Iniziarono le lamentele.

"Utilizzate gli schermi che troverete in questa casa, come tutte le altre deve poter ricevere le comunicazioni di Snow. E sbrigatevi. Certo che ci troveranno, dobbiamo muoverci. Appena avremo qualcosa, abbandoneremo questo posto... Chi resterà indietro, non potremo portarlo con noi". La voce di Katniss si era abbassata all'ultima frase, divenendo roca.

Cato passò in mezzo ai mercenari, intenti a correre in direzioni diverse. Raggiunse Katniss e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Ehy... non è detto che lasceremo indietro qualcuno. Combattiamo per loro in fondo, no?" chiese.

Katniss lo guardò in viso ed annuì.

"Dobbiamo controllare l'edificio" rispose.

< Non so mai esattamente cosa dire, non sono fatta per i discorsi > pensò.

"Andiamo" le rispose Cato, annuendo. Iniziarono a esplorare il piano su cui si trovavano.

C'erano due stanze, una pareva un bagno. Raggiunse uno scaffale, la luce del sole che entrava dalle finestre illuminava boccette di profumo e alcuni contenitori di cosmetici.

"Qui direi che non c'è nulla da temere" valutò il biondo. Si girò verso la finestra e guardò all'esterno.

"Nessuna minaccia". Aggiunse.

Katniss si raddrizzò la faretra e raggiunse un lavadino, guardandolo.

"Snow sta facendo sgomberare i suoi stessi cittadini illustri. Non ha rispetto per nessuno" ringhiò. Cato aprì uno stipetto dei medicinali e guardò all'interno.

"Se ne avesse avuto, ci saremmo incontrati in un tea party in centro, non certo nell'Arena" rispose. Si mise in tasca alcune garze e una fiaschetta con liquido rigenerante.

"Sta usando i cittadini come deterrente, per sperare che i ribelli mitighino la loro azione o, in caso, per farne dei martiri. Mi ci gioco tutto" disse.

Katniss aprì la finestra e si affacciò, appoggiandosi contro lo stipite con il corpo, controllando la strada sottostante.

"Non ci saremmo mai incontrati" ribatté con tono serio.

"Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto" rispose Cato. Richiuse lo stipetto e si diresse verso di lei.

"Vedi qualcosa di interessante lì sotto?" domandò. Katniss negò con il capo, si raddrizzò e si voltò, trovandoselo davanti al viso.

"Mi piaci" le disse Cato.

Katniss si allontanò di scatto e si voltò, la sua lunga treccia nera le ondeggiò dietro le spalle.

"Ci conviene scendere" disse. < Ho sentito bene? > si chiese mentalmente, mentre le aumentava il battito cardiaco.

Cato prese un respiro, un profondo e guardò dalla finestra.

"Si, ci conviene muoverci prima che lo faccia Snow" decretò. La seguì fino alla porta della stanza.

"Non lo ripeterò, ma nemmeno me lo rimangerò, è quello che provo" disse Cato, proseguendo lungo il corridoio. Raggiunse le scale ed iniziò a percorrerle.

Le iridi grigie di Katniss ebbero un guizzo. La ragazza lo guardò allontanarsi, sospirò e lo seguì.

< Al momento non posso permettermi nessun'emozione di questo tipo... devo trovare mia sorella e sarebbe una distrazione >. Uscirono dall'edificio, guardandosi intorno e si posizionarono vicino all'entrata.

< E poi non può piacermi, semplicemente non po'... l'amicizia già era una concessione >. Si appoggiò alla parete dell'edificio e strisciò, guardandosi intorno con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Vedi minacce?" chiese, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Cato le fece segno di premersi contro il muro, dei droni volanti solcavano le strade.

"Sssh" disse ed indicò un drone che stava passando nella strada adiacente.

"Esci solo sei sicura di centrarli al primo colpo, ok? Farsi vedere anche in un solo fotogramma è troppo rischioso".

 


	17. Cap.17 Al Tredici

<!DOCTYPE html PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.01 Transitional//EN">  
<html>  
<head>  
</head>  
<body>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Cap.17  
Al Tredici<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Dobbiamo  
ringraziare quelli del distretto Tredici, hanno depistato i  
droni" sussurr&ograve Cato. Katniss scroll&ograve le spalle.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Solo  
per portarci da Capitol City al loro distretto" ribatt&egrave  
secca. Cato strofin&ograve le mani tra loro. Teneva le labbra  
vicino all'orecchio  
della Everdeen.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Certo  
che non me lo aspettavo cos&igrave il Tredici. Soffro  
già di  
claustrofobia" sussurr&ograve. Osserv&ograve le pareti di  
metallo del montacarichi,  
che stava scendendo per i vari livelli.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Ci  
guardano tutti, ed io che mi lamentavo di Capitol" bisbigli&ograve  
in risposta Katniss. Cato corrug&ograve la fronte.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Non  
dirmi che non reggi la pressione, Ragazza in Fiamme. E' normale  
ti guardino cos&igrave, solo oggi hai salvato sedici persone dalle  
grinfie di  
Capitol" le ricord&ograve. Le sue iridi azzurre si fecero terse.  
"Ritroveranno tua sorella, anche se in cambio penso vorranno usarti.  
Ora  
sei un simbolo, la gente comune si ribella per quello che rappresenti".  
Aggiunse.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">Katniss  
digrign&ograve i denti e strinse un pugno.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Voglio  
solo salvare mia sorella" ribatt&eacute secca con tono acido.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">Il  
montacarichi si ferm&ograve all'ultimo livello. Cato  
guard&ograve le porte aprirsi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Mi  
sa che qui avremo delle belle sorprese" disse. Katniss  
sgran&ograve  
gli occhi riconoscendo Haymitch, si distanzi&ograve dai militari  
che la rincorsero e  
lo raggiunse.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Vecchio  
alcolizzato, allora anche tu ed Effie siete stati trascinati  
qui?" gli domand&ograve, gli occhi lucidi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Ragazzina,  
smettila di essere cos&igrave sdolcinata" ribatt&egrave  
Haymitch.  
I soldati la spintonarono riportandola vicino a Cato e la trascinarono  
lungo un  
corridoio.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Che  
maniere" ringhi&ograve il biondo. Raggiunsero una saletta immersa  
nell'ombra. Katniss sbatt&eacute le palpebre e riusc&igrave a  
scorgere al suo interno le  
figure di un uomo e una donna seduti a un tavolo. Entr&ograve,  
seguita da Cato.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Signorina  
Everdeen" parl&ograve la donna, con voce serica. "Sono  
il Presidente Alma Coin. Sono contenta che lei sia riuscita a  
raggiungerci,  
rappresenta una speranza per tutti noi, esattamente come sua sorella  
minore". Si alz&ograve in piedi e strinse la mano a Cato.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Lei  
era il tributo con cui la Everdeen &egrave uscita dall'Arena,  
esatto?" chiese. Cato annu&igrave.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">Katniss  
socchiuse gli occhi e corrug&ograve la fronte.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Portandoci  
qui mi avete impedito di riprendere mia sorella. Cosa  
volete?" domand&ograve, indurendo il tono.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Lei  
non si rende conto della sua importanza, signorina. Ora  
rappresenta la ribellione in tutti i distretti. E' il volto della  
rivoluzione,  
lei che ha cambiato le regole degli Hunger Games. Ci stiamo adoperando  
noi per  
la ricerca di sua sorella" spieg&ograve la Presidente.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Non  
mi sembra particolarmente equo. Voi trovate mia sorella e poi  
potr&ograve essere il vostro 'volto'" ribatt&eacute secca  
Katniss. Alma strinse le  
labbra e il suo viso si riemp&igrave di rughe.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Non  
&egrave mio interesse che le appaia equo" disse secca. L'uomo  
seduto alz&ograve il capo tondo.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Signorina,  
io ho molta influenza a Capitol. Non si preoccupi. Stiamo  
cercando sua sorella con ogni mezzo. Le nostre spie hanno occhi e  
orecchie  
ovunque. La porteranno qui, dove sarà protetta" disse con  
tono dolce. La  
Coin fece un mezzo sorriso.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Mi  
creda, non c'&egrave niente che vorrei di pi&ugrave che  
restituire a ciascuno  
qui la sua famiglia, ma tanti sono prigionieri della Capitale. Sappiamo  
che sua  
sorella &egrave viva ed &egrave stata vista con Mellark"  
spieg&ograve. Katniss impallid&igrave.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Peeta  
&egrave morto" disse Cato. Katniss neg&ograve con il capo.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Il  
fratello" rispose con voce roca. Cato annu&igrave, abbassando lo  
sguardo. Katniss diede le spalle alla Coin.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Io  
non sono interessata alla sua rivoluzione.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">Mi  
richiami quando sarà qui. Queste sono le mie condizioni, se  
le faccia  
andare bene".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">Si  
affianc&ograve a Cato.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Cerchiamo  
un posto dove stare nel frattempo" gli propose. Cato  
annu&igrave ed entrambi uscirono.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Penso  
dovresti valutarla l'idea" bisbigli&ograve, mentre venivano  
circondati nuovamente dai soldati. "Le cose qui funzionano solo se tu  
fai  
qualcosa per loro. Se non fai niente, non fanno niente per te. E'  
l'arte della  
politica, bisogna mercanteggiare, non minacciare" le spieg&ograve.  
Katniss  
avanz&ograve a passo di marcia.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Vogliono  
organizzare una sollevazione dei distretti contro Capitol.  
Se non li aiutiamo, moriranno ben pi&ugrave persone di quelle  
decedute in tutti gli  
Hunger Games". Le fece osservare Cato.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Ti  
giuro che appena avr&ograve mia sorella, mi far&ograve  
insegnare da te a  
mercanteggiare" gli disse Katniss, addolcendo il tono. Cato le sorrise.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Te  
la riporteranno in capo a due giorni. Pensano ancora di poterti  
usare facilmente" rispose. I soldati si arrestarono e una donna in  
camice  
si mise dinnanzi ai due giovani. Porse loro dei camicioni marroni  
porgendoli  
con una mano, con l'altra teneva dei bracciali elettronici di metallo.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Dovete  
indossare questi. Servono a controllare che eseguiate la  
mansione che vi verrà assegnata. Sono le regole per i  
residenti" disse.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">Katniss  
corrug&ograve la fronte e si guard&ograve intorno.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Qui  
&egrave tutto sterilizzato?" chiese, prendendo il camicione. La  
donna mise l'altro in mano a Cato e fece indossare ad entrambi i loro  
bracciali.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Ora  
la Presidente Coin ci comunicherà sui display dei bracciali  
le  
vostre mansioni, assegnate da un'elaborazione di dati dai nostri  
computer"  
disse. Gli schermi si illuminarono e la donna lesse.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Sono  
pronte. Potete seguirmi, vi faccio vedere dove dormirete"  
disse gelida. Cato e Katniss seguirono la dottoressa.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">Katniss  
osserv&ograve il proprio bracciale.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Ovviamente?  
Avete avuto delle epidemie?" chiese.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Tubercolosi,  
signorina Everdeen. Indi per cui teniamo alte le  
condizioni igieniche. Il vero problema &egrave il ricambio  
costante di aria"  
spieg&ograve la donna.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Lei  
ha parlato di mansioni" le fece notare Cato.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"S&igrave.  
I braccialetti segnaleranno il vostro programma giornaliero,  
compresi pasti e allenamenti. La vostra mansione, infatti, &egrave  
l'allenamento  
insieme all'esercito e degli incontri con la Presidente Coin" rispose  
la  
dottoressa. Si ferm&ograve davanti a una porta metallica  
automatica.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"La  
vostra residenza &egrave questa, in comune. Non abbiamo spazio da  
sprecare e non possiamo permetterci di affidarvi due camere separate.  
Non siete  
in un albergo" sibil&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Non  
desideriamo che lo sia" rispose Katniss, entrando nella  
stanza. La donna entr&ograve insieme a lei, Cato le  
segu&igrave e la porta si richiuse  
automaticamente alle sue spalle.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Anche  
il letto, l'armadio e il bagno sono unici. L'acqua corrente  
sarà disponibile solo per alcune ore del giorno.  
L'elettricità si interrompe  
automaticamente ogni sera alle 22:00 e inderogabilmente non si riattiva  
prima  
delle cinque del mattino. Per raggiungere la palestra del distretto,  
potete  
seguire il soldato che sta nella stanza accanto alla vostra. Gli  
allenamenti  
iniziano alle otto, non potete tardare" spieg&ograve la  
dottoressa. Si volt&ograve,  
aspett&ograve che la porta si aprisse, usc&igrave e la porta  
automatizzata le si richiuse  
alle spalle.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Non  
&egrave peggio che lavorare nelle miniere" disse Katniss,  
sedendosi sulla brandina. La sent&igrave scricchiolare.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Sicura  
che non ti crolli sotto il sedere quella cosa?" chiese  
Cato. Si sedette per terra, accanto alla brandina.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Non  
hai n&eacute le mani n&eacute i polmoni di una che ha passato  
la vita in  
miniera" la punzecchi&ograve. Katniss si sdrai&ograve e  
osserv&ograve il soffitto sopra di  
lei.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Ho  
visto mio padre distruggersi giorno per giorno l&igrave dentro.  
Esiste  
anche l'esperienza indiretta" rispose con voce roca.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">Cato  
si morse il labbro.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Lo  
so che nel mio distretto siamo pi&ugrave agiati che nel tuo, ma  
non per  
questo mio padre ha sofferto meno. Lui lavora in fabbrica, i fumi  
tossici gli  
hanno rovinato i polmoni e ogni giorno tornava a caso pi&ugrave  
vecchio, isterico,  
cieco. E l'unica cosa che mi ripeteva era quanto fosse orgoglioso che  
io avrei  
partecipato ai giochi, negli ultimi anni" spieg&ograve con voce  
roca.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Da  
voi le fabbriche le gestiscono i robot. E diventate ciechi solo  
perch&eacute non controllate adeguatamente le protezioni"  
ribatt&eacute Katniss,  
voltandosi su un fianco. Cato fece una risata gutturale.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"I  
robot sono programmati, &egrave vero, ma non a dare le protezioni.  
I  
proprietari sono taccagni e programmano i loro robot a essere  
pi&ugrave spilorci di  
loro. A cosa serve avere una tavola imbandita, se non riesci neanche  
pi&ugrave a  
vederla? Se sputi sangue mentre ti gusti la frutta fresca?"  
domand&ograve, con  
voce ringhiante.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">Katniss  
inarc&ograve un sopracciglio.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Da  
noi dicono che i soldi vanno tutti a voi. Se non &egrave  
cos&igrave, a chi  
vanno?" chiese.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Dove  
vuoi che vadano? A Capitol. Dove la gente li spende in bei  
vestiti. Al due non moriamo di fame, ma di disperazione" disse Cato  
irriverente.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">Katniss  
tir&ograve indietro le gambe e le abbracci&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Secondo  
me vanno solo a Snow. La gente crede di averli", ma gli  
sfuggono tra le dita. Cato appoggi&ograve la mano sulla fiancata  
metallica della  
branda.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Snow  
gestisce soldi e vite, questa cosa deve finire. Sai, al due  
abbiamo le cure mediche, ma non ho mai visto un ospedale stabile. Chi  
&egrave malato,  
deve morire, altrimenti rovina l'aspetto della città"  
rugg&igrave. Katniss  
chiuse gli occhi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Non  
&egrave inquietante tutto questo?" le chiese Cato. Katniss si mise  
su un fianco e affond&ograve il capo sul materasso.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Vieni  
sul letto a riposare anche tu. Non abbiamo tempo per  
l'inquietudine".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">"Se  
i distretti si fossero inquietati un po' prima, non toccherebbe a  
noi salvare il mondo" sussurr&ograve Cato. Si sdrai&ograve  
accanto a lei, su un fianco  
a sua volta, dandole la schiena. "Dormi anche tu. Ne hai pi&ugrave  
bisogno di  
quanto pensi".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(29, 33, 41);">Katniss  
mugugn&ograve e si addorment&ograve profondamente.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></p>  
</body>  
</html>


	18. Cap.18 Le due sorelle si riuniscono

Cap.18 Le due sorelle si riuniscono  


Violet si strinse alla gamba di Kurt, che l'aveva nascosta dietro di sé. Una serie di ribelli li avevano circondati.

"Seguiteci" ordinò dura una donna bionda con il cranio parzialmente rasato. "Sono il comandante Cressida,vi porteremo al sicuro".

La ragazzina strinse un pugno e deglutì.

"Ci porteranno lontano da Capitol?" domandò al più grande.

"Molto lontano e forse da Katniss"disse Kurt. "Non abbiamo altra scelta che seguirli, siamo decisamente stati fortunati ad essere qui" commentò.

La bambina si avvicino a Cressidra, sporse il capo e vide il tatuaggio che rappresentava dei rampicanti sulla parte rasata della giovane.

Cressida diede segnale di abbassare le armi e scortarli al 13.

"Sei Primrose?"domandò. "Primrose Everdeen?"

La ragazzina si voltò verso l'altro giovane.

"Cosa le rispondo?" gli bisbigliò.

"Dille di sì"disse Kurt. Si passò la mano tra i capelli. "Andiamo con loro, hanno lo stemma del 13" indicò uno dei simboli sulla giacca della donna. "Fidati, ci porteranno da Katniss".

Primrose strinse le labbra e si avvicinò a un altro giovane.

"Lei è ferito" disse.

"Recuperarvi è stato difficile" disse Cressida. "Qualcuno ne ha pagato il prezzo" disse, allontanandola dal soldato.

"Andrà in infermeria. Non puoi aiutarci, dobbiamo solo portarti da tua sorella". Aggiunse.

Primrose strinse le mani tra loro ed annuì.

"Non posso aiutare nessuno nel frattempo?" chiese. Cressidra negò con la testa.

"Mi dispiace, dobbiamo andare, ora" disse imperiosa.

  


******************

  


Primrose teneva il capo chino.

< Non mi piace il tredici e voglio Kurt > pensò. Si sciolse la treccia e la rifece.

"Convocate Katniss e Cato" ordinò Alma Coin. Era in piedi davanti alla ragazzina nel corridoio.

"Tu resti con me ad aspettarli. Decideremo dopo la tua mansione" disse gelida. Le guardie si allontanarono.

Primrose strinse i pugni e alzò il capo di scatto, assottigliando gli occhi.

"Lei decide le mansioni degli altri?" domandò secca.

"Decido tutto quello che occorre" rispose Alma "ma le mansioni le elabora un computer, non io, per mantenere alta l'efficienza del distretto".

Primrose incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Non credo che starà simpatica a mia sorella. Chi decide con un computer, non è meglio di chi decide con un sorteggio" borbottò.

Alma aprì una stanza e la indicò.

"Entra lì" ordinò. Una guardia spinse la ragazzina all'interno e anche la presidentessa superò la porta automatica.

"Le decisioni vanno prese, piccola" disse Alma. "Non sto simpatica a nessuno, non è mio compito" continuò.

Si sentirono delle voci in corridoio e Katniss e Cato vennero fatti entrare nella stanza.

Katniss corse dalla sorella, la raggiunse e la abbracciò, stringendola a sé.

Cato restò ad osservare la scena.

"Mi duole distruggere il pathos del momento,ora vorremmo sapere cosa vuole fare di Katniss esattamente".

Katniss prese il braccio la sorella e si rimise in piedi.

"Farò quello che devo per questa rivoluzione, come nei patti" disse gelida. Primrose nascose il viso nella spalla della sorella.

"A me quella tipa non piace" bisbigliò.

"Se fossi in te mi farei dire come funziona nei dettagli" disse Cato e abbassò la voce. "Sai quando si parlava di mercanteggiare? È sempre meglio sapere per cosa stai pagando, specie perché la propaganda è un termine molto ampio in un mondo molto vago" sussurrò. Tornò nell'angolo della stanza e rialzò la voce. "La piccola e il marmocchio li vorremmo nel nostro alloggio, dopo che gli avrete dato il braccialetto". Teneva le braccia conserte.

Katniss mise giù la sorella e la nascose dietro di sé.

"Però ovviamente, per fare un lavoro decente, dovrò essere serena. Perciò voglio mia madre al sicuro, la garanzia che non allontanerete da me né mia sorella, né l'altro giovane" ordinò.

Primrose sporse il capo in avanti.

"E il mio gatto!" s'inserì.

"Sarà fatto... anche il gatto. Sarà utile contro i topi" disse Alma Coin con tono acido.


	19. Cap.19 Kurt e Cato

Cap.19 Kurt e Cato  


"Hanno aggiunto un letto a castello nella nostra stanza, ma ci hanno fatto capire chiaramente che noi dobbiamo continuare a condividere questo" si lamentò Cato. Katniss si tolse le scarpe e si appoggiò un piede sul ginocchio, massaggiandolo.

"Almeno ti ho convinto che dormire con me non è un problema per nessuno dei due. Più siamo riposati, meglio reggeremo a questa routine sfibrante". Gli occhi le dolevano e la testa le pulsava.

"Se solo non avessi la certezza che non mi lasceranno avvicinare Primrose più del dovuto, spererei che quel letto a castello fosse per lei e per il fratello di Peeta" sussurrò. Cato la guardò.

"Posso capire perché lo speri, non vuoi lasciare tua sorella da sola ad affrontare la routine che ci aspetta. Per loro sarà sfibrante, ma a noi toccherà l'addestramento". Aprì la schermata del proprio braccialetto e lesse gli ordini per il giorno dopo.

"Però, sai, Kurt forse lo sposteranno in questo letto a castello perché è incluso negli allenamenti con me e te". La porta si aprì e Kurt entrò.

"Sì, è stato incluso tra i soldati" disse Cato. 

Katniss osservò il giovane, aveva il fisico asciutto, uno sguardo cupo e un viso sbarbato.

< Assomiglia a Peeta, ma è decisamente più deciso... e grande > pensò.

"Parlavi di me?" domandò secco il giovane. Cato si alzò dal letto e lo raggiunse.

"Io sono Cato". Iniziò. Lo salutò e quello lo salutò a sua volta.

"Hai aiutato la sorella di Katniss, te ne siamo profondamente grati. Cerchiamo di darci una mano qui, ok?" gli chiese. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise. "Personalmente soffro già di claustrofobia"ammise.

"Sono pronto ad abituarmi. Ci sono zone del forno che erano molto più claustrofobiche. E' l'allenamento militare che mi preoccupa" disse Kurt atono. Incrociò le braccia muscolose che facevano contrasto con il petto scarno.

"Devi solo rifinirti un po'"rispose Cato. Corrugò la fronte.

"Hai forza, resistenza e anche intelligenza se sei arrivato qui con lei da solo. Chiedo solo ... Collaborazione, e supporto almeno fra noi".

"La collaborazione mi sembra un'ottima idea" rispose Kurt. Katniss schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Ci stanno chiamando per la cena" lesse Cato. Katniss controllò.

"Avremo dei vassoi pronti personali, dobbiamo ritirarli. Così potremo mangiare con Primrose" sussurrò. Le iridi di Mellark brillarono.

"Non è giusto. Hanno dato a noi più carne e più pasti che a lei. Per farci contenti le hanno dato solo un po' più di legumi" ringhiò Kurt, leggendo a sua volta sul braccialetto.

"Se potessi dare il mio cibo a mia sorella lo farei" disse Katniss. Si rimise le scarpe e si alzò in piedi.

"Se ti beccano credo scatterebbe una punizione"disse Cato. Uscirono dalla stanza, dirigendosi verso la sala mensa.

 


End file.
